Happy Mother's Day
by MsWriterTee
Summary: A one shot story of John and Joss celebrating Mother's Day.


**Author's Note: Pure sexy fluff to celebrate Mother's Day with my favorite POI couple. Since "Staying Alive" is taking place in December, I couldn't add it there, so I decided to go with this one shot. It's like a sequel of sorts to "Growing Pains" and I hope you all enjoy. I got this idea in church this afternoon, yeah, I should be ashamed of myself, and I wanted to post it before the day ended, which is very soon. Reading and reviewing is appreciated.**

**I don't own any of the characters from POI. I just like making right some of the wrongs I've seen on my TV screen.**

* * *

John trailed a single red rose along Joss's arm, and when her brown eyes opened, he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. "Happy Mother's Day," he said, presenting her the rose.

Joss sat up in bed and inhaled the sweet scent of the bloom. "Thank you, John." She rewarded him with a tender kiss. "This is very sweet."

"It's sweeter than that." He motioned toward her nightstand and the two dozen red, yellow, and peach roses that sat in a crystal vase.

She gasped. "John!"

"And." He sat a tray of her favorite breakfast foods to rest on her lap. "Buttermilk pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, croissants with strawberry preserves, apple juice, and your must-have coffee."

"You are too good to me."

"No. I could never give you a tenth of all you've given me." He pecked her lips and then tore apart the croissant and spooned on some of the preserve. "Open up."

She bit into the roll and sighed in rapture. "This is so good." Joss licked her lips. "There's no way I can eat all this."

"Eat what you can, and what you don't finish, I'll polish up," he said, hopping off the bed and heading to their bathroom to complete the next part of her morning Mother's Day present.

"Where are you going?" she asked, biting into a one of the two bacon strips.

"To finish taking care of your next present." John entered the bathroom and filled their giant Jacuzzi tub with water, a couple of drops of her favorite jasmine bubble bath, and pink rose petals. With that task complete, he returned to the bedroom. Joss had set the tray on his side of the bed with a little more than half the meal complete. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

Joss sighed contentedly. "It was perfect," she answered with a smile.

"And, still, there's more." He extended his hand to her and tried not to stare when she stretched up her body like a happy kitty, her breasts rising and nipples teasing against her slinky silk nightgown. John hardened as he remembered the taste of those sweet breasts against his tongue and taut pebbles on his chest as he filled her to completion last night. He shook away his lustful memory as a satisfied groan roared in his head. There will be plenty of time for a repeat performance later. "Come with me."

When they entered the bathroom, Joss moved over to the steaming tub. "You drew me a bubble bath?"

"It's your day. I'm going to pamper you."

Joss slid her gown down her body. John groaned. She was killing him, and he was trying to be so good. "You're not going to join me?" she said coquettishly.

John moaned. "Joss," he mumbled, his fingertips grazing the sides of her full breasts as his eyes traveled to the dark triangle at the apex of her thighs. His fingers itched to sink into her velvety heat, but he jerked his hands away as they dragged down her sides to her hips. "No, this is about you. Now, you get into your tub and relax."

"Where are you going?"

_Down the hall to jump in a cold shower._ "I'm going to finish up the breakfast, and then get ready for church."

"You're going to church with me?" she said smiling as she slipped into the tub.

John watched her sexy body disappear in the sea of frothy bubbles. "I've been known to show my face on occasion. As I said, this is your day. We're going to do the things you love."

"All except one thing," she replied, licking her lips as her gaze zeroed in on his pajama bottoms and raging hard-on.

"Later on."

"You promise."

"Do I promise?" He kneeled by the tub and submerged his hand into the water, his fingers finding the treasure they sought. Joss rested her hand on the bath pillow and closed her eyes, sighing as his fingers slid between her sensual folds. He captured her mouth, his tongue slipping between her full lips and claiming her tongue for several glorious moments. "Absolutely, yes, I promise."

He stood, gave her a wink, and then made a mad dash to that cold shower.

* * *

Joss floated back into the house after a wonderful afternoon with her family. After spoiling her all morning, John had presented her with one-carat diamond stud earrings during lunch. Cali Alexis had purchased her the beautiful floral printed robe she had admired when the two had gone shopping a couple of weeks before, and Taylor, Leah, and little Taylor Joshua had given her a day of pampering at the swanky new spa in Manhattan. This had been the perfect day.

"Have your feet touched the ground yet?" John asked as he followed her into the house carrying her haul for the day.

"No." She chuckled, wrapping her arms around him. "This has been the most perfect day. And Mama leaving us high and dry with her Mr. Chisholm... I swear, she was absolutely giddy today."

"It's her day, too. She should be giddy."

"She's eighty."

"And spry and vibrant and as beautiful as her oldest daughter."

"You have her eating out of the palm of your hand," she said, brushing her hand against his nose.

"I had to show her I wasn't such a bad guy after I knocked up her daughter," he said with a laugh.

"You succeeded."

John dropped her gifts on the coffee table in the living room and wrapped her in his arms. Joss sighed. This was her absolute favorite place to be. "Now, I have to succeed in completing your day of leisure."

"No." Joss shook her head. "You've already done so much for me today."

"As I should. It's Mother's Day, Mother. It's my duty to spoil you rotten on this day and every day. Now, sit."

Joss moved to the couch, following his bidding. "Okay, I'm sitting," she said.

"Good." John sat beside her and reached for her feet, removing her shoes. "Now, put them here," he said, patting his lap.

When her feet rested on his lap, John proceeded to give her a foot massage she would never forget. Afterward, he carried her upstairs, sat her on the bed, and removed a large white T-shirt, black leggings, and white ankle socks from her drawer. "Change out of your dress and relax. I downloaded a best seller I think you'll love," he said, handing her their tablet. "You can read and take a nap, or just read or take a nap. You have a couple of hours to yourself, and I'll bring up a nice glass of lemonade to keep you refreshed."

"And what will you be doing while live the life of Riley?"

John winked. "You'll see soon enough," he said with a smile.

Over the ensuing hours, Joss had devoured the novel and had even guessed the business partner as the culprit in the murder mystery. She drank the last of the lemonade and headed downstairs to see what her husband had been up to.

She made her way into the kitchen to the smell of something delicious. A letter on the kitchen island instructed her to join him out in the back yard. Following his instructions, she headed out to find John standing beside a checkered red blanket that was sprawled on the lush grass with a large picnic basket set on top. "John," she murmured.

He stepped purposely to her, pressed a kiss to her hand, and ushered her to their to their picnic spot. "I hope you like it."

"This is wonderful." She closed her hands around his handsome, clean-shaven face. "You are wonderful." She kissed him deeply, her tongue stroking his in the same way she hoped his body would soon stroke hers. "This day was so perfect."

"It's not over yet, Joss." John reached into the basket and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of champagne. After pouring them each a glass, he pecked her lips and held her gaze. Joss thought she would swoon from the complete look of love and devotion his gorgeous blue eyes. Her heart overflowed. She didn't think she could love John more than she did on the day he became her husband, but with every day they shared, her love for him eclipsed.

"A toast," he said. "To you, Jocelyn. The mother of my children, my lover, and my wife. On this day, I celebrate the woman you are. The nurturer you are to Taylor and Cali, the sunshine you are to TJ, and the home you are for me." Joss sniffled as she wiped her tears. She'd never been happier than she was at this moment. "Thank you for being our everything, and giving me the pride of knowing you are mine. I love you."

"I love you," she murmured as they clicked glasses and drank a sip of champagne.

John turned to his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for the perfect song to serenade my beautiful lady," he answered, continuing to search his phone.

With John occupied, Joss decided to give him a present. As suddenly, what he had in his basket became secondary to what he had in his pants. Cali and Trent offered to entertain TJ while Taylor spent some time with Leah. And since Monday was a day off from school, Cali would be sleeping over at Sonia's. With this big, private back yard and the house all to themselves, Joss wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"You know, I have a hundreds of songs on this phone, but I can't find a single one to…" The phone slipped out of John's hands. His jaw dropped and eyes bugged out. "Joss!" He engaged in a slow, deliberate journey of her body as she reclined nude on the blanket, her legs slightly parted.

Joss tried not to laugh at his initial reaction. He reminded her of a dog she remembered from a classic Saturday morning cartoon, but it was a perfect response. She noted the bulge in front of his blue jeans. "I see you like your present, John," she said, moving her hand against his erection, evoking a deep groan from him. "You've showered me with food, gifts, and attention all day. I want to shower you with me." She pulled the soft yellow polo shirt over his head, and turned to his zipper.

He breathed deeply as her hands slid into his boxer briefs. "But it's your day, Joss."

"And it's been great," she said, moving her hand against his length, enjoying the warmth of his hardness. "But now I need to thank you for being so wonderful and making this Mother's Day a great day. Now, lay back, honey. I'm going to blow your mind."


End file.
